iris
by rukia13
Summary: Como habían llegado a esto?, En qué momento una simple discusión por un mp3 los había llevado a la cama?, Sin duda alguna…esa shinigami era especial... LEMON! ichiruki


Heey aquí estoy de nuevo!, tal como lo prometí, vengo 100% ichirukista este 2009!

Weno, este es mi primer sonfic…alguien me podría decir como rayos una balada me inspiro a escribir un lemon?

xD

weno, aclaraciones: bleach no me pertenece (pero ya veremos!!), es del maestro tite, y obvio la única ganancia que obtengo de esto son sus reviews!

Y claro, mis dedicaciones:

Primero q nada a Andy-chan, fue genial verte, después de todo eres la única con la que puedo hablar del ichiruki y del yaoi!, amor ya conéctate para pasarte mis fics!

A mi niño choche, jajaja algún día te escribiré un matsumoto x inoue (xD)

Y a mi Quincy…q ni idea de donde este n_nU

Bien bien…a leer gente!!

-----(o_o)-----

Como habían llegado a esto?...

En qué momento una simple discusión por un mp3 los había llevado a la cama?

Sin duda alguna…esa shinigami era especial..

_Y abandonaría por siempre tocarte_

_Porque sé que me sientes de algún modo_

_Tú estás más cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré_

_Y no quiero irme a casa justo ahora_

Ichigo besaba con fiereza los labios de rukia, marcándolos como suyos, siempre suyos, pronto la chica correspondió con la misma pasión que le estaba entregando el pelinaranja.

Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, aun cubierto por esas molestas ropas, ichigo palpando la longitud de la espalda de rukia tanto como el colchón le permitía, deleitándose al comprobar lo bien que encajaban sus manos en ella, mientras que la chica tenía una mano en la nuca del chico, tratando de profundizar aun mas ese beso sabor fresa, mientras que con la otra repartía caricias suaves, pero llenas de pasión, por el rostro del chico…

Ichigo bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica, besándole lentamente, experimentando para saber en qué punto su shinigami disfrutaba mas, no tardo mucho en encontrar ese punto, justo en la zona baja del cuello, del lado izquierdo, ichigo se dedico a marcar ese lugar como suyo, escuchando como rukia dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros, que él estaba seguro pronto convertiría en algo mas…ruidoso...

_Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento_

_Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida_

_Porque tarde o temprano se terminará_

_Simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche_

Poco a poco los shinigamis comenzaron a desplazar las molestas prendas, ichigo desprendió a rukia de su vestido celeste, y de paso su sujetador negro, mientras que la chica no tardo en aventar la camisa purpura del sustituto, abrazándolo al instante, para sentir sus pieles en contacto, descargando fuego puro en sus venas, dando paso a sus manos para recorrer la piel del otro…

No tardaron en deshacerse del resto de las prendas, rukia alargando los brazos como pudo para alcanzar el cierre del pantalón de ichigo, para, después de abierto, con sus pies deslizarlo, junto con sus bóxers, hasta sus tobillos, lugar que ocuparían por menos de 15 segundos, después de que ichigo se removiera hasta sacarlos definitivamente y aventarlos al piso, junto con el resto de las ropas.

Por su parte ichigo comenzó a bajar desde el cuello, lentamente dejando besos y caricias por el cuerpo de la chica, hasta llegar a sus senos, en donde se detuvo solo un segundo, con un pensamiento en la mente:

"perfecta"

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea_

_Porque no creo que ellos entiendan_

_Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto_

_Yo sólo quiero que tú sepas quién soy_

Rukia sentía como ichigo atendía sus senos, al derecho lo masajeaba con su mano, mientras que al izquierdo lo estaba besando, dándole un placer indescriptible, de pronto sintió las manos del chico bajando la ultima prenda que le quedaba, acariciando sus piernas en el proceso, dejándola a ella también desnuda e indefensa ante él.

Ichigo se levanto un poco, solo lo necesario, para observar el cuerpo de rukia, su cabello levemente revuelto, sus mejillas rojas, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus pechos perfectos, toda ella le estaba gritando que la hiciera suya.

Sin pensárselo tanto el chico arremetió contra los labios de rukia, besándole con fuerza y pasión desenfrenada, mientras que la chica correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Sus manos volaban por sus cuerpos, el sudor perlaba su piel, las respiraciones agitadas llenaban el silencio de la habitación…

_Y tú no puedes combatir las lágrimas que no vienen_

_O el momento de verdad en tus mentiras_

_Cuando todo se siente como en las películas_

_Sí tú sangras para saber que estás viva_

Ichigo bajo su mano hasta la intimidad de rukia, explorando poco a poco, buscando mas placer para ella, comenzó a acariciar la zona, descubriendo el éxtasis en el que depositaba a la chica con esos simples movimientos.

En esos momentos ichigo se sentía un hombre completo, tenía bajo a él a kuchiki rukia, la altanera shinigami que nunca le dejaba ganar, retorciéndose de placer…

Y todo eso con una sola mano…

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea_

_Porque no creo que ellos entiendan_

_Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto_

_Yo sólo quiero que tú sepas quién soy_

Rukia se harto y aventó a ichigo, solo para después sentarse a horcajadas en el, causando una fricción deliciosa y tentadora entre sus cuerpos…

-ichigo…ya…-rukia sentía que si ichigo no proseguía en los próximos segundos sin duda alguna ella acabaría por perder la paciencia y dejarle ahí botado (n.a.:seee…aja)

Ichigo no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces, con cuidado se acomodo, y lentamente comenzó a introducirse dentro de la chica.

Al principio rukia se sentía incomoda y con algo de dolor, poco a poco sentía el miembro de ichigo avanzar dentro de ella, reclamando su terreno, llenándola, al poco tiempo esa incomodidad cedió, dándole paso a una oleada de placer indescriptible, mejor aun que todo lo que había vivido esa noche…

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea_

_Porque no creo que ellos entiendan_

_Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto_

_Yo sólo quiero que tú sepas quién soy_

Ichigo comenzó a moverse, rukia le ayudaba con sus caderas, dando paso a una danza que solo ellos dos podrían comprender, abrazados, besándose cada parte del cuerpo que encontraran en su camino, tocando el cuerpo del otro dejando claro de quien pertenecía.

Poco a poco los movimientos se hicieron más acelerados, ambos chicos se sentían extasiados, rukia sentía como ichigo tocaba un punto suyo que le hacía sentir pequeñas explosiones dentro del cuerpo, una tras otra, su boca marcaba su piel como si fuego se tratara, mientras que ichigo se sentía perdido, la calidez de rukia oprimiéndole, escuchar esos gemidos tan sensuales salir de sus labios, sus pequeñas y suaves manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

_Yo sólo quiero que tú sepas quién soy_

No tardaron demasiado ambos en alcanzar el orgasmo, primero fue rukia, que al alcanzar el orgasmo mordió el hombro de ichigo, soltando algo parecido a la combinación de un gemido y un gruñido, después fue ichigo, quien no pudo aguantar más de 10 segundos después de sentir como el interior de rukia se había estrechado como consecuencia del orgasmo…

Ambos muertos de cansancio se acostaron en la cama de ichigo, cobijados con una manta…

Un mp3 era capaz de algo así?

…ichigo tenía que comprarse un ipod…

------(o_o)------

Y bien??, les ha gustado?, quieren vomitar?...

oh, y las partes que subraye de la letra son las q me inspiraron a hacer este ichiruki, mas la primera frase, xq me recordo a la peli "fade to black", waaah x fin un abrazo!!

Weno, espero me lo digan en un review, q de veras eso es lo único que me motiva a seguir escribiendo…

Y ahora sí, yo creo no podre escribir hasta febrero…espero antes, pero es q la semana q viene tengo exámenes (x favor, rueguen xq los pase!!)

Bien, me despido, muchas gracias x leer!

Bayba!


End file.
